1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved detachable front wheel assembly for a stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to have the front wheels detachably mounted to a stroller for transportation purpose, one type of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,230 to the applicant of this application. The present invention provides a novel design in this regard.